A corresponding fluid arrangement for clutch and transmission activation is known, for example, from WO 2015/090317 A1. This fluid arrangement comprises on the transmission side transmission actuators which are embodied as hydraulic slave cylinders, and valves which are connected thereto. Each of the transmission actuators is actuated by means of one of the valves. On the clutch side the fluid arrangement comprises at least one hydraulic clutch actuator. A central region of the fluid arrangement comprises a fluid pump which is connected to the transmission-side valves via a first line, and to the hydraulic clutch actuator via a second line. In other words, the fluid pump can serve as a volume flow source both for the transmission side and for the clutch side. The actuators, the valves and the pump are configured here in such a way that they can be actuated, wherein the actuation generally takes place by means of control units. Control units for actuation of each individual component of these components are known.